silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear Drives Us All
is the sixth episode of Survivor: One Last Try. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Boulder Smash The rival tribes must wrestle each other for a boulder-sized statue, and must bring it to their tribe's goal. First tribes to two win the challenge. Reward: 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winners: Finale, End, Finish Story Day 14 In the majestic cloud city of Magic Islands, the new tribes set off on their grand adventure. Close set off, making minimal conversation. Miho was happy to be away from Cocoa. Finally, Close sat down by a unicorn statue to talk. Naoto swore that even though most of them were former Finish members, previous tribes would not affect the vote too much. Naoto: I assure you all, we will work together as a team to create the best possible result. Shaggy, Tigger, and myself may have more experience with one another, but that will prove to be irrelevant in the span of the competition. Shaggy: Like, you use a lot of big words, man! Naoto: Shaggy, I've told you, I'm not a-- Geddy: I'm sure we'll all get along just fine! We seem like a lively bunch. Tigger: Hoohoo, right you are, Geddy ol' boy! Noticing Miho's quietude, Tigger bounced beside her and tried to spring up a conversation. Miho slowly began communicating with him, and a bond was formed. While walking with the tribe, Geddy departed to look for coins. He knew he needed an advantage desperately. Meanwhile, Naoto noticed Geddy looking for coins, and looked at her own; the one she found so much earlier. After some digging around, Geddy managed to find a bag of 5 coins at the foot of a fountain. He stored them in his own bag and hurried off. On Conclude, the tribe had a difficult time starting any conversations, as they had all come from different teams. The first two to come together were Foxface and Homura. Foxface: Hey, I couldn't help but notice you were one of the last two where you came from. Homura: I was. Wednesday was not the friendliest person to be alone with. Foxface: What made you choose her over the others, then? Homura: ...Circumstances. Homura next went to speak to Paige and Satania, trying to expand her friendships as far as possible. The latter two confessed to being on boring tribes. Satania: It must be fascinating, Homura. You've survived the biggest wreckage of the season so far! Homura: It is. Truly, it is. Paige: Can't say I haven't seen wreckages, myself. But my tribe was pretty boring this time around. I'm looking forward to shaking things up. Satania: So am I! Homura: In that case, would I be able to trust you two? Satania: Sure thing, pal! On End, the entire tribe resolved to stick together, seeing that nobody ran off to do their own thing. They made idle conversation. Johnny: It's in our best interest to stick together. It'll be great bonding for us as a new tribe. Luigi: Yeah! New friends are always welcome here! Andrew: I like you guys! You all seem very fun and easy to work with. Tak: Me?! Easy?! Andrew: Just take the compliment, Tak. When the tribe settled down to rest, Sherlock took off to search for coins. Sherlock sneaked back to the tribe unnoticed, just in time for them to get moving again. Along the journey, Andrew spotted a bag of five coins tucked beneath a crease in a statue. Not long after, Luigi found five coins hidden in a cloud. Lastly, Tak angrily pounded a water structure and five coins shot out at her. On Finale, the tribe stuck together under Snape's guidance. The teacher insisted that the team stay together to ensure no unnecessary troubles ensued. While Snape led the tribe, Nathaniel attempted to speak to the teacher. Nathaniel: So, you're a teacher at Hogwarts, right? Snape: That is irrelevant to the matter at hand, but it is correct. Nathaniel: That's great! So, you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts once, right? Snape: That is also irrelevant to the matter at hand. Eventually, the Spirit Master and Lucina approached Snape at the same time to ask about taking up leadership. Soon, an argument broke out among the three. Snape raised his voice and finally concluded the arguing. The team continued traveling together in silence. Meanwhile, Finish also traveled together in silence, more determined on reaching their goal than anything else. Emmerson: So... Wednesday: Can it. Emmerson: Sorry. Tom struck up a conversation with Lapis, noting that she looked very cool. Lapis liked Tom, and asked him to do voice impressions for her, which made her laugh. As Lapis walked away, she found herself cornered by Wednesday. Lapis swallowed hard, but in a shocking twist, Wednesday offered to work together. Elsewhere, Cocoa began bonding with Emmerson. The barista began seeing the mercenary as an older, more experienced sister. After a while, Emmerson sat down with Lapis and Tom. After talking things through, they decided on potentially working together. Elsewhere, Cocoa proudly proclaimed she was going to look for coins. Everyone found this to be a good idea, and everyone searched together. By the end of the day, each member of the Finish tribe had found five coins, giving them all an equal amount. On Resolve; Aela, Batman, and Kitana discussed different strategies for guiding the tribe. Batman: If we take to the skies, we'll have better perception of the area. Aela: The ground is more important, Batman. Allow me to transform and scout the area. Kitana: Not a chance. You think you'd be trustworthy as that wild beast? Aela: I can manage myself well in werewolf form, shield sister. Minerva, determined to start fresh on the new tribe, approached Aela and Batman to compromise. She suggested that Aela hunt the ground and Batman search the sky. After thinking it over, they settled on that strategy. Aela transformed into a werewolf and scouted ahead, while Batman used his grappling hook to climb to the top of a building. They searched the area, and found a few good points of interest. One by one; Resolve, End, Finish, Conclude, and Close arrived at the Marketplace. Everyone on Resolve chimed in to buy survival supplies, each giving over 5 coins. Nobody else dared to try and buy anything in the higher price range. Finale arrived once everyone else had left. They made no purchases. End and Conclude eventually reached the challenge site. Finish, Close, Finale, and Resolve each made it before nightfall. Every tribe was ready for the next challenge. Day 15 In the terrifying forest of Magic Islands, Luke arrived to bring three pieces of the Immunity Idol to the players. He proclaimed that three pieces would go to the winners, while the three losers would attend Tribal Council. He unveiled a giant statue, and claimed they would be playing the classic Boulder Smash challenge with it. He also revealed that the members of the winning tribe would receive 20 more coins. The first match-up was between Close and Finale. Close took control of the statue, but Lucina pinned Miho and the balance was thrown off, bringing it to Finale's control. Miho managed to slightly struggle free, but dragged Lucina all the way back to the ball. When Nathaniel assisted Lucina in bringing Miho down, Snape and the Spirit Master plowed through the other Close members and scored the first point for Finale. The next match-up was between Conclude and Finish. Satania attempted to bring Lapis down, but the Crystal Gem continued pushing on the statue. Her combined strength with Emmerson's kept the statue flowing in their favor. When everyone else began fighting, Emmerson alone pushed the statue to the goal and scored a point for Finish. The last first round face-off was between End and Resolve. The tribes did not focus too much on bringing each other down, but the combined strength of Aela, Batman, and Kitana was able to push the statue further and further. Nobody could hold it back, and Resolve scored the point. The first match-up of round two saw Finale vs. Conclude. Under Nathaniel's guidance, Finale kept the statue firm in their possession for the entire round, and won Immunity. The next face-off fell between Finish and End. The tribes fought back and forth, with Finish just barely keeping a lead. Using the most of their strength, End managed to steal the lead away and score a point. The last face-off of round two fell between Close and Resolve. It did not take much trouble for Resolve to take the lead, but Close barely managed to keep it back with help from Sherlock's guidance. Close barely pushed through and scored their first point. Round three began. The first match-up was decided to be Conclude vs. Finish once again. Finish worked as a team to overpower the strong Conclude members, but under Scarecrow's leadership, Conclude pulled together and stole the statue away. With Scarecrow taking up the lead, Conclude pushed on through and scored a point. The next face-off fell between End and Resolve. Sherlock's strategy came in handy once again, allowing End to take the lead. They were able to pile through the opposition and score a point, winning Immunity. With Close, Conclude, Finish, and Resolve each with a single point, Luke called for a change-up to make round four as fair as possible. The arena was adjusted to fit four different goals, and the four remaining tribes were to fight for the final point in the massive arena. Close vs. Conclude vs. Finish vs. Resolve. Geddy and Shaggy pulled their strength out to bring the statue toward Close's goal, but the strength of Emmerson and Lapis brought it toward Finish's. After continual pushing, Finish managed to score the goal and win Immunity. Finale, End, and Finish each received 20 coins for the Marketplace, as well as their pieces of Immunity. Close, Conclude, and Resolve, however, were set to attend Tribal Council to vote someone off. Close, Conclude, and Resolve took to the forest to begin their planning. Close sat in silence for a good portion of it. Geddy and Miho felt like they were in the cross hairs. The tribe continued to sit in silence, before Naoto spoke up about the elephant in the room. Naoto: Look, I'm not even going to lie to you all. It's obvious there's three of us from one tribe and two from other tribes here. Remember what I said earlier, we need to work together for the best possible result. If any of you have any cases to make as to why you should be spared, I speak on all of our behalf when I say; we are open to hearing them. Geddy and Miho approached Naoto alone to make their case. They pleaded that Shaggy and Tigger were even closer to each other than Naoto, and that getting rid of one of them would make things a lot easier. Naoto spoke to Shaggy in private and brought up the strategy of getting rid of one of their own. Obviously, Shaggy took this to mean Tigger. He became unsure, but said he would think about it. On Conclude, the four girls gathered to discuss voting out the one male, Scarecrow. Personally, Foxface and Paige did not like the idea of an all-girls alliance, and openly expressed distaste for it. Paige found herself alone in the forest, only for Scarecrow to creep behind her and appear before her. Paige explained the female alliance to him, and he proposed targeting Homura, the underdog heroine that could easily take the win. Homura and Satania found Scarecrow, and told him that they felt Foxface and Paige were unreliable. They offered to go against one of them, which Scarecrow agreed to. Meanwhile, Foxface and Paige agreed to target Homura. This left Scarecrow perfectly in the middle. On Resolve, the first people to depart from the tribe were Batman and Minerva. Minerva proposed the idea to Batman of targeting their weakest link, John. Batman agreed it would be wise, but felt there was greater tension in their tribe besides him. Aela approached each member of the tribe and asked for their input. John and Kitana seemed to believe Batman was too important to the tribe, but the two grew suspicious of Aela's behavior. They talked in private to discuss getting rid of the huntress, before taking the idea to Batman. With the idea of voting Aela in mind, Batman went to speak to Aela, who was targeting Kitana. Batman recognized these both as dramatic contestants, and knew one of them had to go. Later that night, Close arrived at Tribal Council. They dipped their torches in and got their fire, before beginning the discussion. Luke pointed out the obvious case of Naoto, Tigger, and Shaggy all being from the same tribe, but Naoto assured Luke it was irrelevant. Luke asked what the biggest factor to the vote would be, and everyone seemed to agree on "security." With that, the voting began. One vote fell for weak link Miho, but in a shocking twist, every other vote fell for Tigger. Tigger laughed and thanked everyone for the good time, before having his torch snuffed and leaving the competition. Luke told the tribe that although the decision may have been hard, it may pave a greater path to success in the future. Close boarded the vessel to the next world and left. Conclude came in next. Once there, Conclude discussed having divisions regarding alliances. Nobody seemed to know who the target was, except for the ones voting them. When voting began, Scarecrow made his decision. Homura and Satania voted Paige, while Foxface and Paige voted Homura. Scarecrow ultimately case his vote for Paige, eliminating her. Aggravated, Paige had her torch snuffed and left the game. Foxface looked very uncomfortable while Luke explained that nothing is to be expected in this game. With an evil grin, Scarecrow left with the rest of the tribe. Lastly, Resolve entered into the fray. The obvious issue going around was practicality vs. morale. Whether someone was strong and contributed to the team, or argumentative and harmed their harmony would determine who left. While everyone remained vigilant in avoiding specific words or names, there was obvious tension. Finally, they case their votes. Before the votes were read, however, Batman stood up. Batman pulled out a Fatality Ring and placed it on a shocked Kitana's finger. Luke explained that the Fatality Ring would give Kitana an extra vote for every Tribal Council she'd attend in the future, starting with this one. Luke read the votes. Minerva cast the sole vote for John. John and Kitana cast their votes for Aela, but the votes of Aela and Batman went for Kitana. With the addition of the ring, Kitana was eliminated. Kitana angrily had her torch snuffed and left the competition. Luke admitted that the move was good, but would not have been necessary if the tribe had more voting harmony, which would hopefully come after losing one of their more firey members. Resolve grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel, taking them to Gravity Falls. Tribal Council Close Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Conclude Voting Confessionals Final Words Resolve Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running